I'll Be There For You
by LaceyDean
Summary: Halloween becomes the worst night of Kendall and James' life. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so in this story, warlocks are pretty common. They hang among humans and are hired to do specific tasks for them. James is a warlock and Kendall is a normal human. The name of this story came from the song 'I'll Be There For You' by The Rembrandts. You know, the 'Friends' theme song?**

**ENJOY!**

"Kendall!" James called, placing the black taffeta top hat atop his chestnut hair. "Darling, we're going to be late, hurry up! And _try_ to find the shirt with the least amount of holes in it!" He snatched up his cane, tilting the hat at an angle and straightening his vest.

A snap of his fingers and his nails were suddenly neat and manicured. He smiled, content with himself.

"Kendall, I was already late getting ready because of that _stupid_ bald guy that kept us back on 35th street. I can't really help his bald problem, now hurry-" He spun around and stopped short, eyes growing to immeasurable size. "Up."

Kendall was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, clad from head to toe in brown leather, his vest, his pants and his cowboy boots. His hair was slicked back out of his face, a cowboy hat holding it in place, a few pieces hanging in his face.

James swallowed hard, just staring, lips parted slightly. "He-hello."

"Hey," Kendall smiled shyly. James was slowly moving toward him without realizing it, his hazel eyes lingering on the blond boy's body with predator-like desire and lust.

"G-good God, darling you…you look so…wow," he breathed. Kendall blushed a little. James was pressing against him, his lips just a breath away.

"James, we're going to be late," Kendall said. James kissed him deeply. "Ba- babe, we've gotta go!"

"We can be _fashionably_ late."

"We were fashionably late a half hour ago! Now we're just rude." James moaned, whining. Kendall held his face, trying not to get riled up himself. "James, I promise we can play rodeo when we get back, okay? All night long, but you're going to lose a lot of clients if you don't show up to this thing."

James flushed for a moment, a surge of what could only be described as burning passion, desire and excitement rushing through him like lightning. He kissed him again.

"James!"

"Alright, alright!" He backed away, gasping. "God you're so fucking sexy right now." Kendall kissed his cheek.

"So are you. Now let's _go_." James frowned.

"You're not one to mingle, why are you so excited to go?"

"Because I want to get it over with," he admitted. James smiled, snatching up his cane.

"Well I can't wait to show you off," he grinned. Kendall looked him up and down appreciatively.

"You're the sexiest magician I've ever seen."

"I'm the sexiest magician anyone's ever seen. Your opinion just so happens to be the only one that matters," he smirked. "Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Wow, James wasn't kidding."<p>

"He's so cute!"

"I didn't think that humans could be anything but intimidating and annoying."

"What was his name again? Kevin? Caleb?"

"Kendall."

"Ignore them, darling," James whispered, mouth next to his ear, wrists hooked around his waist. The lights flashed, the music blared, all things unfamiliar to the wide-eyed, self conscious angel attached to him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because this is the first time in like, a gazillion years that a human has been invited to my All Hallows Eve party," he explained. Kendall nodded.

"Oh, okay."

"You're also the most beautiful thing to ever grace my arms since then as well." He softly kissed his ear, swaying his hips back and forth, securing Kendall's to the beat when needed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not used to dancing like this." James smiled, kissing him.

"Just move with me, dear. Dancing is instinct, not skill."

"Then you have amazing instincts."

The song came to a close, another one starting. James grinned.

"They teach you guys how to tango?" Kendall nodded. James pulled him unbearably close.

"How about Johnny Castle tango?" Kendall frowned.

"Who?" James sighed.

"Dirty dance with me, baby."

_I put a spell on you. Because you're mine._

"I feel silly," Kendall confessed.

"Just let go." He spun the boy out, bringing him in close, his face never more than a centimeter away. They moved slowly, slinking across the floor.

Kendall could barely breathe, watching James stare at him through those beautiful eyes, body moving like a large cat's, and Kendall just so happened to be the prey.

The music continued.

_Ain't gonna take none of your foolin' around. I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down._

James gently kissed his neck, breath soft on his skin.

_I put a spell on you. Because you're mine_.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Kendall whispered shakily. James smiled, eyes locking into his very soul.

"That's my goal, gorgeous," he winked. The song ended. James dipped him low, holding his leg, thumbing his thigh. He kissed him. "You're beautiful." Kendall smiled softly up at him.

"Happy Halloween, baby." He touched his cheek when they stood up. "And Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>They laughed, hanging off of each other, staggering through the park without caring who heard them. Children laughed throughout the streets, ringing doorbells, collecting candy and ignoring the two young men dressed in strange costumes.<p>

"I had more fun than I thought I would," Kendall admitted.

"Well, thank you for going," James smiled.

"Yeah, like I'm going to miss your birthday. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" He scoffed. "I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

James linked his fingers in his, smiling.

"Just being with you makes this the best birthday I've had in years," he said softly, hugging him. "I love you so much."

"You've never had a good birthday?"

"Until the past four months my life had been terrible. A wasted existence full of pain and bad memories. Until I met you, every birthday I've had reminded me of how condemned, how damned I was. It made me remember why my mother shot herself and why my father mercilessly beat me day in and day out. You're the reason I want to live, my love."

Kendall stared at him for a moment. Just looked in those eyes. His eyes reflected his age, a flash quick as lightning showing the pain that resided behind them. He sometimes wished that his parents hadn't found out what James was. It caused the boy too much pain and Kendall couldn't bear to see his James that broken. He smiled at him, kissing him gently.

"Well, then here's the first of many good birthdays." They moved to kiss again, but froze, each of their instincts heightened.

"You heard it too," James whispered. The boy nodded, hand reaching slowly for the pocket-knife at his hip. James always thought he was just paranoid that something would happen to him, but Kendall always kept it in case James was the one who needed the help. He did have a green belt in karate after all. He felt James's fingers prickle on his bare skin.

They came from nowhere, at least a dozen of them.

Kendall's pocket-knife was knocked from his hand and kicked far out of reach before he had time to think. His arms were restrained behind his back, held tight and viciously.

They had a handful of James's hair, five of them needed just to restrain him. They tied a sort of crooked cross made of a strange alloy around his neck. He screamed.

"James!" Kendall doubled his efforts to get away.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, faggot," a voice hissed in his ear. James gasped for air, looking around at the men that were holding them. One stood between them, smirking at him.

"You know what that medallion does, don't you?" He chortled. James glared at him. "Takes away your powers, doesn't it? You're just a helpless little mundane now."

Kendall perked up. How did these guys know that this particular medallion drains any warlock of their power?

"Let him go," James growled. "Do whatever you want to me, I don't care. Just let Kendall go."

"Why? So he can go and get his sister and Mitchell? Little Knight can't defend himself, huh? He needs his big, bad step-brother to save him? Ha. Like always." The boy laughed along with the others. He stepped in front of him, glaring at the young teenager.

"You disgrace us," he sneered. "Destroy the name of men everywhere with your filth. You disgusting little faggot." He punched him several times in the jaw. James grunted and fought.

Kendall coughed, his head bowed, when the boy finally stopped. Blood fell from his lips. "Let James go," he coughed. "If you think I'm dishonoring you and want to hurt me for it, fine. Let James go."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? But he'd get your family too, now wouldn't he? No, both of you fags are going to die tonight. Happy fucking Halloween."

He punched Kendall some more, hitting his ribs and his face before nodding to the others. They let him go, leaving him gagging on the ground, trying to push himself up.

The boy put his boot in his back, shoving him down, hard.

"You watch what we're gonna do to your slut," he growled, looking at James. "And you wait your turn."

The humans in the surrounding area heard and saw nothing. And how could they when the warlocks in the group had probably put some kind of spell around the area where they were committing this awful act. No one heard the screams or saw the blood. Agony rested on deaf ears, jeers and slurs nothing in the wind.

The rain poured and the boys left.

* * *

><p>Two bloody, naked, bruised and broken bodies remained, one holding the other, shielding him from the freezing rain that would surely kill them both on this frozen night.<p>

They were all alone, the only source of comfort was the other, and knowing they would at least be dying together.

They both had one thing on their minds and wished they could tell the other:

_I'll be there for you._

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>

**Talk to me.**

**What do you think?**

**Best Regards,**

**Lacey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey So I updated... So Jo is Kendall's sister, Logan in his step-brother, Camille is Logan's Girlfriend (most likely), Carlos is Camille's Best ****friend**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're out here?" Jo asked over the rain.<p>

"That guy back there said they he say them go this way. And I doubt he was lying."

"You threatened to stab him with a nail file" Camille stated.

"Guys," Carlos said, nodding to the ground.

"Oh, God." Jo ran in the direction of the two pale masses across the lawn. "No, no, no, no, no!" She begged, sprinting, Camille behind her.

They were holding each other as tightly as they could, fingers white, breath so weak it looked as if they were dead. They were beaten almost beyond recognition. So many bruises, so much blood, so many open gashes. And Kendall's back…

"Oh, my god…" Jo moaned, dripping to her knees and ripping off her coat, draping it over her beaten brother, who had positioned himself slightly above the warlock, as if he were shielding him. Camille put her own coat over James, checking for a pulse just to be sure.

Logan turned white when he looked at them.

"Are they..?" He couldn't finish.

"No, they're alive," Jo breathed.

"We need to get them out of here," Camille said, not daring to touch them for fear of hurting them.

Logan bent down, getting a grip on Kendall and began pulling him away. It was much harder than he'd anticipated.

The more he tried to pull Kendall away, the tighter he clung to James.

"Mmn…" He moaned, hiding his bludgeoned face in James's hair.

"Shh, Kendall, it's okay," he whispered. "Let go; it's alright." His words didn't soothe him. He finally pried the boy away, lifting him in his arms and carrying him toward the van.

James whimpered, his eyes barely cracking open, hands moving painstakingly slow to cover himself. Camille tucked her coat around him tighter.

"Shh, it's okay, James. You'll be out of here soon."

"Ken-, Ken-"

"Shh, don't talk; Kendall's fine. He's with Logan." The warlock's eyes shut again.

Logan appeared beside her.

"Did he say anything?"

"He just asked for Kendall." He nodded and looked up at Carlos.

"If you're just going to stand there, go start the damn car!" He snapped. Carlos came out of his horrified stare and ran back to the car.

"Logan?" Camille said. She pointed to James's neck, at the chain and medallion that was there.

"Shit!" He snatched the chain away, tossing it to Jo. "Hang onto that."

He quickly lifted James up, trying not to hurt him but rushing to get him to the car.

"Logan, what was that?" Camille asked, jogging next to him.

"That thing takes his powers away. He'll die in this." Jo was running up behind them, holding the damned object.

Logan laid James next to Kendall, wrapping the blanket tightly around them and piling another on top of that.

The two lovers must have sensed each other. They hugged each other again, shivering and soaking wet.

Carlos had the heat on full blast, all vents pointed down at them.

Jo had her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Jo," Logan said gently, "call Mama Knight and tell her what happened."

"She's in a meeting," she squeaked.

"Leave her a message, she'll call back." She nodded, wiping her eyes.

Kendall and James were shaking, bleeding, in so much pain they should have died from it. But they kept breathing. They did because they knew the person next to them was. Somehow they knew. They were staying alive for the sake of the other, not their own.

What had been done to them was awful, damnable, even. And it haunted them like the plague.

* * *

><p>They were violently attacking his ribs and stomach.<p>

"STOP!" James growled, trying fruitlessly to jerk away. Kendall coughed, blood trickling past his lips. He was on his hands and knees, trying to stay upright in the onslaught of kicks and agony.

He finally collapsed on his side, gagging.

They continued the abuse, a few bending to punch him, blackening his eyes and breaking his nose. He couldn't see, his vision red, blood running down his face.

"Uhuh, guh," he coughed.

"Yeah, you little faggot. Getting just what you deserve, huh?" The boy said, kicking a broken rib. Kendall gagged, choking on blood.

"What now, Jett?" A boy holding James asked. "This one's turn?"

"Oh no, this fag's not getting off that easy," Jett chuckled. Kendall's trembling arms tried to push him up. "Get down, faggot!" He struck his back, making him cry out. He grabbed Kendall's hair, forcing his head back. He grinned wickedly.

"Like it up the ass, queer?" He hissed. "Is that what your cocksucking witch does for you? Huh? He put his dick in your ass?"

"STOP IT!" James snarled.

Kendall swallowed, trying to breathe though his aching chest. Jett's grin broadened. "Hold him."

"NO!" James screamed. They held Kendall down knees on his arms, his weak body squirming in attempt to get away. Jett tore the best from his back with ease. He tore his pants laughing when he yelped and fought harder.

"Don't! Don't, please!" He begged. Boxers, gone.

"DON'T YOU _FUCKING_ TOUCH HIM!" James bellowed.

"Shut him up!" Jett barked. Someone stuffed a piece of cloth in his mouth; a piece of Kendall's underwear.

"N-no, please!" Kendall begged. Jett laughed and called the name one of his cronies for a knife. "AHHHHH!"

"KENDALL!" James tried to call. Kendall writhed and cried, naked body shuddering in panic, pain and shame as the blade ravaged him.

"STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" He begged. James was fighting as hard as he could.

"NO! NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"NUAH! UHUHN!" He as crying and screaming, begging for some sort of end. They were laughing at him. Jett shoved it in faster, harder just to make him cry and bleed more.

He pulled it out, cackling as the boy shook. He grabbed his hair again. "You like that, cocksucker?"

"N-no, I-I don't l-like it," he shivered. Jett punched him. "Don't lie." He turned his beaten face over, smiling. Then looked over at James. "That one kind of looks like a girl, doesn't he?" The others snickered in agreement. The horrible boy grinned. "You better hold still, faggot."

They held him tighter; Jett unzipped his pants.

His scream was bone-chilling. He begged and sobbed harshly.

"NO! NOHOH! JAMES!"

There were tears on the warlock's face. He continued fighting, hard, wanting to save him from this horrible torture. He jerked once, hard enough to slip from their fingers and yanked the gag from his lips before being punched and restrained again.

"Ja-hames."

"It's okay!" They hit him again. "Uhn! I'm here, baby!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The gag was replaced and his hands were bound behind his back.

Kendall was crying harshly, his eyes never leaving his warlock.

"Uhn, uhun; make it stop. Please, J-James…" He tried as hard as he could to fight for him.

"Yeah, you like this, huh, bitch?"

"No," Kendall cried, still trying to get away. "I don't like it, I don't like it! James!" Agonizing minutes of his violent sobs, face in the grass.

"I think you do." Kendall's heart and breath stuttered, eyes growing wide when the assaulter grabbed something he shouldn't. "You're showing me right now you do."

"_NOO_! Nohoh, God, please!"

Jett bit him, so hard, he bled. Jett took his belt off, binding the boy's hands, leaving the others to step away.

"That's better, isn't it, faggot?" He hissed, licking his ear.

"James," he whimpered. "Ahn! Ohuh… James, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

James shook his head, heart bleeding, trying to convey to him silently that it was alright, that there was nothing to be sorry for.

His bright blue eyes looked at him, so many tears welling there, pale body shivering. Such awful hate, sadness and inner agony bubbled in his stomach, his heart and his mind, watching this man taint his angel, violate him, making him whimper when he was touched in places he didn't want to be.

Kendall didn't look away from he, he couldn't. James was his anchor, keeping him sane, giving him some form of comfort.

Jett cried out, releasing inside him.

Kendall sobbed as he pulled out of him. The boy lifted his face, yanking his hair. "See? That's what a real man feels like. Kendall jerked away, turning his face into the ground, ashamed.

"Well, I've had my fun," Jett grinned. "Have at him, boys."

* * *

><p>Kendall's eyes flashed open. He was lying on a bed, warm and soft. James was next to him, asleep.<p>

He could barely move his hand, and it hurt like hell, but he caressed James's cheek.

James looked at him, body shaking as he awoke. Kendall was shaking too.

"H-hi," he smiled.

"Hey, b-baby."

"Are we dead?" James rasped, unable to talk any louder.

"It wouldn't hurt if we were," Kendall gulped. They were holding each other's faces, smiling a little.

"I d-don't know where we are," Kendall said.

"Me either." He looked at him for a moment. "Are y-you okay?" Tears welled in those big blue eyes.

"No," he shook his head. "It hurts…I, I feel disgusting." James leaned close, kissing him gently.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"A-are you okay?" Kendall asked, blushing even now.

"'Bout the same as y-y-you," he shivered. They cried softly for a moment, holding each other. "Let's sleep," James breathed, weak fingers clinging to the boy for dear life. Kendall nodded.

They fell asleep with their forehead's pressed together, breath's soft on each other's beaten faces, peaceful for at least a few moments. Together.


End file.
